


Thankful

by PhoenixAD



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, Canon Divergence, F/M, Thanksgiving, Tumblr: BFFP (Chicago Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAD/pseuds/PhoenixAD
Summary: Alone on Thanksgiving?I frowned. “That’s kind of depressing.”“It’s fine.” Matt shrugged again. “You’re heading to your parents’ house, right?”“Yeah, I’m driving out this afternoon. You know what? You should come with me.”
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 52
Kudos: 143





	1. thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my entry for the November Prompt challenge. Or part one of it, I should say. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but it spiraled and now it's a two part story. The second part will be posted tomorrow! 
> 
> I started this before 9x02 aired, so it was based on the promo...and it is ENTIRELY ignoring the final scene of the episode, and ignoring COVID, because I'm tired of thinking about it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Shift was over and everybody was heading out, excited to have Thanksgiving off tomorrow, and grateful it had been a quiet shift, which was a minor miracle; we rarely had shifts that we didn’t have calls in the middle of the night. 

I was going home to pack and head back to Fowlerton for the first Thanksgiving in years, but first, there was one person I hadn’t seen all morning and wanted to say goodbye to. 

I stopped by Matt’s quarters; he was still at his desk, looking over paperwork. “Good morning!”

“Good morning.” Matt smiled as he looked up from his paperwork. “You’re in a good mood.” 

“Well, yeah. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I’m excited.” I laughed. “What are your plans?” 

“Well, my sister took my niece to Hawaii to escape the Chicago cold for a few days, and Severide and Kidd are heading to his mom’s, so...” Matt shrugged. “Football and take out, probably.” 

_ Alone on Thanksgiving?  _

I frowned. “That’s kind of depressing.” 

“It’s fine.” Matt shrugged again. “You’re heading to your parents’ house, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m driving out this afternoon.” It wouldn’t be my whole extended family this year, but my closest relatives would be there, and it was better than spending it alone, like I had the last time I was off shift on Thanksgiving, like Matt would be... “You know what? You should come with me.” 

“I can’t crash your parents’ Thanksgiving.” Matt laughed. “Thank you for the invitation, though.” 

“You wouldn’t be crashing, you’d be there with me.” I laughed. “I mean, they really will not care if I bring someone. We’re kind of ‘the more, the merrier’ type of family.” 

“You don’t think you should run it by them?” 

I rolled my eyes, pulling my phone out of my pocket, pulling up the message thread with my mom. 

_ Is it okay if I bring a friend to Thanksgiving? _

Within seconds, three dots appeared to tell me she was typing. 

_ Absolutely! The hotel in town is booked, but the guest room is made up.  _

I held the phone up so Matt could see it. “See? Totally fine. Come on, you have no excuse now. It’ll be fun.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Matt, nobody should be alone on Thanksgiving. I’m not taking no for an answer.” I insisted. “I’ll pick you up at noon, okay? I’m driving. My car is just more comfortable than your truck, no offense.” 

“None taken.” Matt laughed. “Okay, I’ll see you at noon.” 

* * *

By the time I’d finished packing, some doubt had crept in that maybe inviting the man I undeniably had feelings for to my family’s Thanksgiving wasn’t the brightest idea. 

We’d been treading carefully since the ambulance crash a couple of weeks before; the day it happened, between Matt’s frantic reaction and my almost confessing my feelings and backtracking, something had shifted. 

For the first time, I realized that maybe Emily and Stella were right; whatever this was,  _ maybe  _ it wasn’t one sided. Then we avoided it all together. A few shifts later, everything was back to normal. 

Well, close to normal; every once in a while, I was  _ sure  _ he was flirting with me, but it was like he was holding back, waiting to follow my lead. 

I sighed. _ It’ll be fine _ , that’s what I kept reminding myself; Matt was one of my closest friends. There was no reason for this to be weird. 

I was loading my suitcase in my truck when my phone rang. I glanced at the screen before answering, wedging the phone between my shoulder and face so I could close my truck. “Hi mom.” 

“Hi honey, are you on the road yet?”

“Not yet, I’m about to pick my friend up and we’ll be on the road soon.” I opened my door and climbed in the car. “Thanks for letting me bring him, by the way. I didn’t want him to spend the holiday alone.”

“Him?” 

“Yes, him.” I sighed. “Please don’t make a big thing of this. He’s my friend, we work together.” 

“I’m not making a big deal of it, I’m just surprised.” She stated. “I figured it’d be Emily or something, but it’s fine. Any friend of yours is welcome, of course.” 

“Thank you.” I knew she wanted to ask questions, and I needed to get her off the phone before she could. “I’m getting ready to drive, so I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

“Okay, I love you. Drive safe.” 

“I will. I love you too.” I ended the call and typed a text to Matt, letting him know I was on my way. 

By the time I pulled up to his apartment building, Matt was standing out front, a duffel bag over his shoulder. I popped the trunk so he could put it in and waited for him to get inside. 

“I’d have called when I got here, you know.” I laughed. “You didn’t have to stand in the cold.” 

“I’m fine.” Matt laughed as he climbed in, but I turned the heater up, anyway. “It’s not that cold.” 

“Yeah, okay.” I rolled my eyes. “Did you eat lunch? I didn’t have time, so I thought we could just grab something on the road.” 

“I haven’t.” 

My phone pinged with a new text; seeing my brother’s name on the screen, I opened it. 

_ Mom says you’re bringing a boyfriend?  _

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to sigh. 

“Everything okay?” Matt asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just my brother.” 

I typed out a quick response;  _ Friend who is male. Not my boyfriend. _

I put my phone on silent to avoid distractions and pulled out of my parking space. “So, as a warning, my brother lives to harass me so he’ll probably call you my boyfriend, even though I already told him you aren’t. I can’t promise my parents won’t do the same.” 

“I can’t say I wouldn’t assume the same if my sister brought home a man for thanksgiving.” Matt laughed. “It’s not going to bother me if they make assumptions.” 

“That’s good, because they will. And they will ask questions that are wildly inappropriate for polite conversation. And that’s not just my parents, that’s the entire family. Boundaries are a foreign concept to the Brett’s’.” I probably should have warned him about these things before he agreed to come, but then he may have said no and spent the holiday alone. “Feel free to tell them you aren’t comfortable with the third degree and walk away. It’s what I do.” 

“How many people are going to be there?” Matt asked. 

“Well, my parents, my brother and his wife, and their kids. Then there’s my aunt, and grandma is coming.” I explained. “The entire family will be there for Christmas, but Thanksgiving is a bit more low-key.”

“I didn’t know your brother had kids.” Matt remarked. “Or even that he’s married. You don’t talk about him a lot.”

“I guess I don’t.” I shrugged. “But yeah, he got married pretty much right out of high school, then they had their first a year later, and now they’ve got a house full.” 

“It doesn’t sound like you approve.” 

“It’s not that. Honestly, I’m kind of envious that he knew what he wanted so young and went for it.” I admitted. “Granted, part of me thought he was crazy when he got married. I mean, he’s hardly left Fowlerton in his life and he had one girlfriend before Lily. But it seems to be working out for him, which is great, of course. I’m happy he’s happy.”

“Okay, when you say a ‘house full’ of kids, what exactly do you mean?” 

I held up one hand. “Five. And another on the way.” 

“Jesus. He’s younger than you, isn’t he? Been busy.” 

“Yeah, Theo’s twenty-eight, and yes, five kids in nine years.” I laughed. “I think this one might have been a bit of an oops, to be honest. They said they were done after the last, and she did not sound wildly enthusiastic when they called to tell me she was pregnant.” 

“I wouldn’t think so.” Matt laughed. “I love kids, but anything over three sounds exhausting.” 

“I agree.” I nodded. “Two sounds reasonable, like at least you aren’t outnumbered, maybe three, but after that it’s chaos.” 

Matt’s phone beeped before he could reply, and I focused my attention on the road. By the time he spoke again, he changed the topic. “So it’s what, three hours to Fowlerton?” 

“Yeah, give or take.” I motioned towards the radio. “Pick some music. I’m good with anything.” 

Matt messed with the radio until he landed on a classic rock channel, and we settled into a comfortable silence as we left Chicago behind. 

* * *

“So this is Fowlerton, huh?” Matt remarked as we drove past the welcome sign. “Population of less than three hundred people. Wow.” 

“A whole different world out here than Chicago.” I laughed. “It’s funny, growing up out here, I thought this was normal. A city with over two million people seemed foreign to me. Now I can’t imagine living here anymore.” 

I turned off the main road, heading for the outskirts of town. 

“Small town America... I was born and raised in Chicago, I can’t even imagine living somewhere this small.” 

“It has its pros and cons.” I admitted. “It’s just not for me anymore.” 

The road turned to dirt and the familiar red barn came into view before the house; the car was barely in park when the front door flew open and my oldest niece, Isabelle, came barreling out towards us. 

I climbed out of the car just in time to catch her in a hug. 

“Aunt Sylvie!” She shouted. “Guys! Aunt Sylvie is here!” 

Within seconds, three more kids were rushing out the door. 

“Oh my goodness, you’ve all gotten so big!” I exclaimed. “Stop growing!” 

“We can’t stop growing, Aunt Sylvie.” Hudson, the youngest of the boys, laughed. 

The sound of the car door closing drew the attention of the kids away from me. 

“Guys, this is my friend, Matt.” I explained as Matt walked around the car to join us. “Matt, this is Isabelle, Oliver, Maxwell, and Hudson.” 

I pointed them out from oldest to youngest, well, except for my brother’s youngest, who was too young to run outside. 

Matt kneeled down to their levels to greet each of them, and I watched with a smile. 

“What are you guys doing out here? You’re gonna freeze your butts off!” I looked towards the house at the sound of my sister-in-law’s voice; she had their one and a half year old daughter on her hip and a smile on her face. “Come inside!” 

“I’ll grab the suitcases.” Matt laughed. 

I followed behind the kids, trying to listen as they all talked at the same time. 

“Hi Sylvie.” Lily smiled, offering a one armed hug while the kids rushed inside. “Who’s the guy?”

“Matt. A friend from work.” I laughed. “Didn’t Theo tell you I was bringing a friend?” 

“Well, yeah, but I was picturing... not that.” Lily laughed. “He’s cute.” 

“He’s going to hear you.” I half whispered, glancing towards Matt. 

Lily raised an eyebrow. “So?” 

I shook my head, stepping inside the house; it smelled like cinnamon and apples, which meant my mother had been baking. 

“Your mom and dad had to run to the store, and your brother’s still at work.” I was relieved at Lily’s words; it was easier to introduce Matt to everybody gradually. “I’ve got to go take a pie out of the oven, can you hold her?”

“Of course.” I smiled, taking my youngest niece from her. “Hi pretty baby.”

“Hi.” She giggled, but she wasn’t looking at me, she was looking over my shoulder; Matt had just stepped inside and was right behind me. 

“Hi.” I could practically hear Matt’s grin. “What’s your name?” 

“I Vicky.” She replied before burying her face in my hair. 

“I think someone’s a little shy.” I laughed. 

“Victoria? Shy? I haven’t gotten that one to stop talking since she said her first word.” Lily laughed as she rounded the corner into the living room. “Hi, Matt, right? I’m Lily, Sylvie’s sister-in-law.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Matt offered his hand and looked a little surprised when she ignored him in favor of a hug. 

“You too. Sylvie talks about all of you so much, it’s great to finally meet any of you.” Lily laughed. “Are you a paramedic or a firefighter?” 

“Firefighter.”

“Matt’s our Captain.” I explained. 

“Oh, wow.” Lily remarked. “You’re certainly a lot younger than our Captain here.” 

“You’re a firefighter?” Oliver asked. “That’s so cool.” 

I handed Victoria back to Lily as Oliver immediately launched into firing several questions at Matt at once about what it was like being a firefighter. 

“Hey Ollie, how about we let Matt take his suitcase to the guest room and get settled in before you bombard him with questions, okay?” Lily put her hand on his shoulder. “How about you show Matt where the guest room is?” 

“Okay!” 

“Here, I’ll take my bag.” I laughed. “Thanks for bringing it in.” 

I followed behind Matt and Oliver up the stairs; the guest room was right across the hall from my old bedroom. 

Stepping into my old room was a time warp; my parents had changed nothing. It still had the same light purple walls, the bedding was still the same - the bedding I had insisted on because it was the same as Bella’s in Twilight. There was even still a Twilight poster on one wall, right next to a picture of me, Hope, and Harrison. 

“Wow.” Matt laughed from the doorway. “Twilight?” 

“Shut up.” I laughed. “I was a teenager, okay? Everybody liked Twilight back then.” 

“Yeah, Shay dragged me and Severide to the theater to see the first one.” Matt laughed. “She liked the mean blonde one.”

“Rosalie. And she wasn’t… mean. She was misunderstood.” I reached up and pulled the picture frame off the wall. “I don’t know why they haven’t changed anything here.” 

“Is that you and Hope?” 

“Yeah.” I nodded. “And Harrison.” 

“The ex-fiancé?” 

“Yep.” I sighed. “There're more pictures around the house with him.” 

“Why? That was years ago.” Matt remarked. 

“He’s still really good friends with my brother.” I shrugged. “It’s a small town. Everybody is friends with everybody.”

“Sylvie?” My mother’s voice carried from downstairs. 

“Upstairs! I’ll be right down.” I sat the picture from down on the bed and Matt stepped backwards to let me pass, following behind me. “Hi mom.” 

“There’s my girl.” My mother beamed, throwing her arms out for a hug. “How was the drive?” 

“Oh, fine.” I shrugged as my father walked in, moving to hug him. “Mom, Dad, this is Matt Casey. Matt, my dad, Jacob, and my mom, Claire.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Brett, Mrs. Brett.” 

“Oh, please call me Claire.” My mother still hated being called Mrs. Brett, and god help anybody that called her Ma’am. “Matt Casey...you’re the Captain, right? Sylvie talks about you a lot.” 

Matt looked at me with a smirk, and I rolled my eyes. 

“Don’t exaggerate, mom.” 

“You do talk about him, sweetheart.” My father chuckled.

“I talk about everyone from the house.” I mumbled, feeling my face flushing. 

Truthfully, I knew I talked about Matt more than the rest of the house, at least this year; he’d been my constant through the chaos. 

“Are you two hungry? I can make you something to hold you over until dinner.” My mother offered.

“No, thanks, Mrs. -” Matt stopped as my mother shot him a look. “Claire.”

“She’s mastered that look.” I laughed. “Very effective.” 

“Oh, hush.” Mom laughed. “Come help me put these groceries away, hon.”

“I’ll go get the rest of them.” My dad replied.

“I’ll help.” Matt offered.

I watched Matt follow my dad out front before following my mom into the kitchen.

“Oh, relax, Sylvie.” Mom laughed. “He’s not going to grill him.”

“No, that’s really more your territory.” I remarked.

“He’s handsome.” She stated very matter-of-factly as Lily joined us in the kitchen. “Very handsome.”

“Victoria’s out, the kids are watching a movie in the basement.” Lily sighed as she sat down. “And yes, he’s very handsome.” 

“Can you guys not make this trip weird? We’re friends.” 

“It just seems a little strange to bring a friend home for Thanksgiving.” Mom shrugged.

“He doesn’t have much family and his best friend went out of town.” I sighed. “And he’s been there for me all year and I didn’t want him to spend the day alone, that’s it.” 

“If you say so.” Mom mumbled quietly, right before Dad and Matt rounded the corner into the kitchen, arms full of groceries. “Matt, do you drink tea? Or I can put some coffee on.” 

“I’ll have tea, thank you.” Matt smiled, leaning against the counter next to me. “When in Rome, right?” 

“You kids go sit in the living room, I’ll bring it out there.” 

“Okay, mom.” I laughed, leading Matt out of the room. “I apologize for whatever my mother says or asks once she joins us.” 

“Your parents seem great.” 

“Yeah, they are.” I sat down on the couch, watching Matt go over to the fireplace and look at a picture of me as a little girl; I was in pink overalls, my hair in a braid, sitting in front of the barn. 

“You were adorable.” 

“Excuse me? Were?” I feigned offense. “I still am, thank you very much.” 

Matt looked at me in surprise, eyebrow raised. “Adorable isn’t the word I’d use.” 

“And what word would you use?” I asked.

Before he could reply, my parents entered the room, carrying drinks, with Lily trailing behind them.

I watched my father nod towards Matt, as if answering an unspoken question, who did the same, then came to sit down on the couch. 

I wanted to ask what that was all about, but not in front of my parents. 

“So, Matt.” My mother started as soon as she sat down in her recliner. “No family to spend the holidays with?” 

I glared at my mother, who pointedly ignored me. 

“Well, I have a sister and a niece, but they went to Hawaii for Thanksgiving.” Matt explained.

“Well, we’re so glad you came.” Mom remarked. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, or anyone from the firehouse, really. She talks about you all so much.” 

“Yeah, it’s nice to put a face to the name.” Lily agreed. “I feel like I know all of you guys from listening to Sylvie. Like I’m invested in what’s happening to people I’ve never met. Like I was genuinely disappointed when she talked about Severide and Stella breaking up and happy for them when she said they got back together.”

I sighed, picking my glass of iced tea up and deliberately staring at the coffee table. 

My father cleared his throat before speaking up. “So, Sylvie mentioned you have a construction company.” 

I glanced up at my dad, who met my eyes and smiled before focusing back on Matt.

“Yes, I do. I don’t do as many projects as I used to. The promotion to Captain took over a lot of my free time, but yes.” 

“Well, you and Theodore should get along great then. A lot in common.” 

Had I ever told Matt what my brother did for a living? If I’d never mentioned him being married with kids, probably not. “Theo’s a carpenter, and he owns the local hardware store.” 

“He made this coffee table, and the dining room set.” Mom beamed. 

“Wow, that’s great work.” Matt leaned forward to look closer at the coffee table. 

As my mom steered the conversation back to personal questions directed at Matt, I waited; it was inevitable she’d say or ask something wildly out of line. 

When Matt’s phone rang and he announced he had to step outside to take a call, I let out a sigh of relief. 

“Mom, seriously, you do not have to ask him for his entire life story.” I groaned as soon as the door closed behind him. 

“I wasn’t.” Mom exclaimed. “I’m just trying to get to know the man, that’s all.” 

“He seems perfectly comfortable, Sylvie.” Lily laughed. “Relax. You know that’s just how this family is.” 

“Yes, I know.” I sighed, standing up. “I’m going to see if he wants a tour of the place. He’s probably never even seen farm animals up close, growing up in Chicago.” 

I put my coat back on and stepped into my boots before opening the front door and stepping onto the patio. 

“Yeah, sounds great... see you then… you too.” Matt ended his call and turned towards me. “Sorry about that.” 

“Don’t be.” I laughed. “I was wondering if you wanted a tour of the place.” 

“Sure.” Matt agreed. “You’re trying to avoid your parents, aren’t you?” 

“Absolutely.” 

* * *

“Want to see my favorite hiding place when I was a kid?” We’d already made our way around the farm to see the animals, and I still didn’t want to go back inside. 

“Okay…” Matt laughed. “Lead the way.” 

I linked my arm through his and set off towards the line of trees. “Oh, it looks like the lake is totally frozen over. Do you ice skate?” 

“I can.” 

“We should come out in the morning with kids, they love it.” 

“I can. I don’t.” Matt laughed. “How many rescues have we been called to involving ice skating?”

“I skated on this lake every winter growing up, without incident.” I stated as we crossed the short bridge over the lake. “You’re gonna wanna make sure you watch your step through here. There’s some uneven ground.” 

“Where exactly are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” I laughed, dropping his arm to walk ahead. “It’s right up past this section of trees.” 

We stepped into the clearing and I smiled at my old treehouse; it wasn’t small, plenty large enough for a few grown adults to sit inside. 

It had been kept up by my brother for his kids, but it had the wooden plaque with ‘Sylvie & Theodore’ engraved still hanging by the door. 

I climbed up the ladder and then leaned against the railing. “Are you coming up?” 

“Is it safe?”

“Of course.” I laughed. “Theo has maintained it for the kids, it’s perfectly safe.” 

“Okay…” Matt climbed up the ladder to join me as I stepped inside the actual house. “Somehow when I picture a treehouse, this isn’t it. This is literally about the size of my apartment back when I was in the academy.” 

“God, I loved it here. Even in the dead of winter, I’d bundle up and come out here, and just read or draw.” I smiled. “This was my sanctuary. Well, until I started sneaking out here to meet Harrison, and then my parents found out about it and practically forbid me from coming out here.” 

“Yeah, how’d that work out for your parents?” Matt laughed. “Teenagers always find a way.” 

“Yeah, I certainly did.” I smirked. “I wonder what a teenage Matt Casey was like.” 

“Stereotypical moody teenage boy, mad at the world.” Matt shrugged. 

“Sylvie!” My brother’s voice was a shout. “You hiding in the treehouse for old times’ sake?” 

“That would be my brother.” I stepped outside the treehouse and looked over the railing. “I’m not hiding.” 

“You’re always hiding in that house.” Theo grinned up at me. “Either from someone or with someone.” 

“Shut up.” I laughed, carefully climbing down the ladder and rushing over to hug my little brother. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Well, come home more often, then.” He teased, releasing me from the hug as I heard Matt on the ladder behind me. “You must be the not a boyfriend friend.” 

“I must be.” Matt laughed. “Matt Casey.”

“Theodore Brett.” Theo shook his hand. “Why are you guys out here? It’s freezing.” 

“Mom was being mom.” I shrugged. “And I wanted to show Matt around.” 

“I figured.” Theo laughed. “Come on, let’s go in. Dad went to pick grandma up and she’s been talking about you coming home nonstop for weeks.” 

“Oh, you’re going to love my grandma. She’s hilarious.” I reached to loop my arm through Matt’s again, but stopped short; it had become a normal gesture to us, but would my family take it the wrong way? Probably. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as we walked. “She’s the best.”

“She’s what our mother refers to as ‘a big personality’.” Theo laughed.

I was distracted, so the arm around my waist nearly caused me to gasp. I glanced down at Matt’s arm and then realized why he had done it; I was about half a step away from stepping in a gopher hole and probably hurting my ankle. “Thank you.” 

Matt smirked. “Better watch your step.” 

I shoved his shoulder with a laugh and kept walking. 

“How’s life in Chicago been?” 

“Chaotic as always.” I laughed. “Never a dull moment.” 

“You say that like it’s a good thing.” 

“Well, we like it.” I retorted. 

“I wouldn’t mind a little less drama.” Matt admitted. 

“It keeps life interesting.” 

“I don’t really see you getting held at gunpoint, your apartment getting broken into, and chased off an overpass in the span of three days as interesting.” 

_ Shit _ . I should have told him I hadn’t told my family.

Theo turned around to face us, eyes wide. “What?” 

“It’s really... not that big of a deal.” I cringed, knowing full and well Theo would promptly go inside and tell everybody. “I’m fine, obviously.” 

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” 

“Because I didn’t want you guys to overreact, like always.” I shrugged. “It wasn’t as bad as it sounds.” 

Matt made a sound that sounded like a scoff, and I turned to look at him with a glare, and he held his hands up in defense. “Sorry, it didn’t occur to me you hadn’t told them.” 

“Can you just not repeat this?” I asked. “I don’t want to go into this at all.” 

“On one condition.” Theo grinned. 

“What condition?” I hesitated. 

“Come out tonight to the bar.”

“Fine.” I sighed. 

“Why does he need to blackmail you to get you to a bar?” 

I shook my head, not feeling like explaining it. “You’ll see.” 

* * *

“Grandma!” I smiled, jumping up off the couch to hug her. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Oh, I’ve missed you too, my dear.” She smiled, reaching up to touch my hair. “How’s Chicago been treating you?” 

“It’s been good.” I ignored the fake cough from my brother, turning towards Matt and motioning him forward. “Grandma, this is my friend, Matt Casey. Matt, this is Norah Brett.”

“Oh, hello there.” She looked at him, then looked at me with a smile. 

“Mrs. Brett, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Two things you need to know about me, Matt. One, nobody calls me Mrs. Brett, it’s Norah. Two, I am a hugger.” She ignored Matt’s extended hand and hugged him instead.

I resisted the urge to laugh at Matt’s surprised expression, mouthing ‘big personality’ instead.

“So, Matt, how do you know my dear Sylvie?” I watched her grab Matt’s arm for support, and practically drag him over to the couch. 

“We work together.” I explained as I sat down in one of the recliners, the only spot unoccupied. 

“Friends from work, huh?” She glanced between the two of us. “So you’re not dating?” 

“No, grandma.” I laughed. 

“So do you have a girlfriend, Matt?” 

I resisted the urge to cringe; nobody in my family had much of a filter, but my grandmother had none. It was funny, endearing even,  _ most  _ of the time. 

“I don’t.” Matt looked like he was trying not to laugh, which was good; he’d need to have a sense of humor about invasive questions to survive around this family. 

“A boyfriend?” 

“Mom!” Both my parents scolded at the same time. 

“What? I’m just asking. I’m not judging.” She exclaimed. “I was a hippie who grew up in San Francisco, for heaven’s sake. I was marching in the streets in the sixties for equality.” 

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend either.” Matt laughed. 

A commotion on the staircase caused my grandmother to cease her question; Hudson was running full speed ahead, laughing, with Isabelle chasing him, screaming. 

“Hudson! Stop!” Isabelle shouted. “Give them to me!” 

“Woah, woah.” Theo shouted over their voices. “What’s going on? What does he have?” 

“Sharpies! With no lids on them!” 

“Hudson!” Lily exclaimed, jumping up. “Give them to me, now!” 

I suspected what was about to unfold, and sure enough, within seconds there were three sharpies flying; I watched as two of them hit the wall and clattered to the hardwood. 

The third had managed to hit directly on Matt’s chest, a line of black ink across his light blue sweater. 

“Oh, Matt, I’m so sorry.” Lily exclaimed. 

“It’s fine.” Matt waved her off as Theo rushed over to clean up the wall where the sharpies had hit. 

“You should go change.” I stated. “We can wash it before the ink sets.” 

“It’s really not that big of a deal.” Matt shrugged. “Things happen.” 

“I can get the ink off, just go change.” If there was one thing I’d learned on the job, it was how to get all kinds of stains off of clothing. 

“Okay, okay.” Matt laughed. “I’ll go change.” 

Lily was dealing with Hudson while my mom helped Theo with the mess; I slipped away without anybody noticing to go upstairs. 

The door to the guest bedroom was ajar, so I assumed Matt must have gone to the bathroom to change, and pushed the door open; I froze at the sight of Matt’s abs as he pulled another sweater over his head. 

“Sorry!” I exclaimed; the urge was to turn around, but it didn’t matter now, the sweater was already on. “I should’ve knocked! Sorry!” 

“You say sorry a lot for things that don’t require it.” Matt remarked. 

“Yeah, sorry. It’s a habit.” I sighed. “And I’m about to do it again; sorry about my family. I know they’re a lot.”

“Sylvie, don’t apologize about your family.” Matt smiled. “I think they’re great, really. Honestly, I’d have done anything growing up for a family like yours. A normal family.” 

“Normal might be a stretch.” I laughed. “But I love them.” 

“Well, I didn’t grow up with normal, so I don’t know exactly what normal is, but I think yours is pretty close.” 

“Maybe.” I wanted to ask him about his parents; this was the most I’d heard him speak of his family in all the years I’d known him, but I knew this wasn’t the time or the place to get him to tell me about them. “Here, give me the sweater. Let me get the ink out.” 

“It’s really just a sweater from Target.” Matt handed it to me. “Not a big deal.” 

“I like this sweater.” I looked down at the sweater, running my hand over the material. “The color looks good on you.”

When I looked up, Matt’s eyes were on me, but he said nothing.

“I’m gonna go... put this in the wash.” I stepped backwards into the hallway. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

* * *

Dinner had gone surprisingly well; my mother was on her best behavior, and Theo and Matt were becoming fast friends. The kids immediately loved him; everybody did. 

Theo and Lily had gone home to change; my parents were going to watch the kids and let the kids stay over while we went out. 

I stood in front of the floor-length mirror, questioning my outfit choices; it was a black turtleneck, long sleeve dress, with an exposed back. Even with the knee-high boots, and the jacket I had sitting on the bed, I’d probably still be cold outside. 

It was all too much for the local bar, the kind of place where your shoes stuck to the sticky floor, and ordering anything fancier than a rum and coke got you odd looks. 

“Sylvie, you almost ready?” Matt asked from the hallway; I grabbed my coat off the bed and pulled it on before pulling the bedroom door open. 

“I’m ready.” I grabbed my purse off the dresser. “As I’ll ever be, I suppose.” 

Lily was the designated driver for the night, since she couldn’t drink, anyway; we all piled into her SUV, me and Matt in the second row of seats. 

“I can’t believe you’re dragging your pregnant wife to a dive bar, Theo.” I glared at my brother. “Hoppy’s is barely fun when you can drink.” 

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Lily laughed. “I’m never drinking again. Alcohol got me in this situation.” 

“And Hoppy’s is fun. You just don’t want to see anybody from the old days.” Theo stated.

The problem wasn’t with seeing anybody from the old days; the problem was in seeing my ex-fiancé or my ex-best friend. 

Hoppy’s was the only bar in town, right on Main Street; it was a quick drive and all too soon, we were stepping into the crowded bar. 

I scanned the crowd, and I knew most of the faces, but there was no sign of Hope or Harrison. I let out a sigh of relief. 

Matt and Theo went to grab drinks while Lily and I got a booth. 

“Matt really seems fantastic.” Lily commented. 

“Yeah, Matt’s the best.”

“Why aren’t you two together?” Lily laughed. “You guys act like a couple.” 

“I…” I glanced towards Matt, laughing at the bar with my brother. “There was a moment, where I thought... but nothing came of it.” 

“Sylvie?” I cringed at the sound of my name. “Oh, my goodness! I had no idea you were in town!” 

_ Of course Hope is here.  _

“Hi Hope.” I faked a smile. “Yeah, I’m here for Thanksgiving.” 

I glanced towards Matt at the bar; I knew he would not be thrilled to see Hope either, but he hadn’t noticed her yet. 

“Wow, it’s been ages since you came back for the holidays.” Hope smiled. 

“I’m usually working, so…”

“Can I get you a drink? Maybe we can catch up?” Hope asked. 

“We’ve got drinks coming.” Lily stated. 

“Oh, okay.” Hope looked disappointed. “How long are you here for?” 

“Leaving tomorrow night. Back on shift on Friday.”

I kept glancing towards the bar, and I knew the exact moment Matt realized Hope was here; he glanced over and immediately stopped laughing. Within seconds, he was heading towards the table, beers in hand. 

“Captain Casey?” Hope’s eyes widened as Matt brushed past her to slide in the booth next to me, handing me a beer bottle. 

“Hope.”

“Wow, what a pleasant surprise. It’s great to see you again.” 

“Glad it’s pleasant for someone.” 

The sip of beer I’d just taken threatened to fly out of my mouth as I attempted to hold back a laugh; I quickly grabbed a napkin to cover my mouth and mask a laugh. 

Hope looked more shocked than offended, although I knew she was; Matt kept his expression blank, Theo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Lily was grinning like the cheshire cat. 

“Well, I’m... I’m meeting some friends, so I’m gonna go.” Hope flashed a disingenuous smile before hurrying off.

I waited until she was out of earshot before dropping my head, resting it on Matt’s shoulder while attempting to keep my laughter quiet. “I cannot believe you just said that.”

“Neither can I.” Lily laughed. “But I absolutely love you for it. That woman is a  _ snake _ .” 

“You just don’t like her because she used to like me.” Theo laughed.

Lily scoffed. “I don’t like her because she’s made a habit of wanting what’s not hers. You, Harrison, even Kyle.”

“Kyle?” Matt immediately looked at me. “What?” 

“I don’t  _ know  _ that.” I knew nothing had happened between Kyle and Hope, even after I found them standing so close in his office. Not because I trusted her, but Kyle wouldn’t. “I think she might have been trying to get under my skin.”

“Enough about her.” Lily laughed. “Who wants to go shoot some pool?” 

“Oh, hell yeah.” I grinned. “Let’s go.” 

“I call Sylvie as my partner.” Lily smiled as we walked over to one of the pool tables. “Girls versus boys.” 

“Of course you do.” Theo laughed as he racked the balls up. “Fine, let’s play. Ladies first. You break.” 

I leaned against the table, finishing my beer while Lily broke, sinking one ball, then on her next shot, another, before missing the third. Theo only sank one before it was my turn. 

I looked over the table before deciding which shot to take first; I sunk the purple ball, then the red, and the blue. I missed my next shot. 

“I didn’t think you could still surprise me, Sylvie.” Matt laughed; he was sitting at the table, still holding his beer. “But damn. How have I known you all these years and I’ve never seen you shoot pool?”

“I’m full of surprises.” I smirked as I approached the table, leaning in close to Matt, resting my hand on his leg to reach over and grab his beer, taking a drink with my hand still on his leg, as Matt’s eyes widened. “You’re up. You gonna go or not, Captain?” 

“Okay.” Matt stood up, leaving very few inches between us, smirking as he looked down at me. “I see what you’re doing, and I’m frankly  _ shocked _ . Sweet Sylvie Brett plays dirty.” 

“Just because I’m sweet doesn’t mean I’m innocent.” I bit my lower lip and batted my eyelashes before brushing past him, bumping into his shoulder, to steal the seat he’d been occupying. 

Matt remained frozen in his spot for a few seconds before snapping out of it and grabbing a cue. 

He sunk his first shot before looking up at me; I smiled and picked his beer back up to take a drink. 

“You really are playing dirty.” Lily exclaimed; I looked away from Matt to see her grinning at me. 

“What, me?” I feigned innocence. “I would never.” 

Lily shook her head, the smile not leaving her face. “No, of course you wouldn’t, unless the flirting act wasn’t actually an act.” 

I didn’t reply; she was right. I wouldn’t. It was real, and it was the boldest I’d ever felt.

“You’re up, Lily.” Theo laughed; I glanced towards the table, realizing Matt had missed his second shot. 

“Next round’s on me.” I grinned, hopping off the barstool. “Something a little stronger this time, I think.” 

* * *

We’d won the first round; the second was well underway, and it was much closer than the first. 

Matt was good at ignoring distractions, including me, and focusing on the task at hand. 

I’d taken my coat off during the first round, so when Matt came up behind me and touched my back to get my attention, the warmth of his hand was directly on my bare skin. 

“Sylvie.” I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, and the smell of his cologne, something earthy and smoky, not normally overwhelming, seemed to overwhelm me. “You’re up.” 

His fingers left a trail as he pulled his hand away and I closed my eyes, exhaling a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.

I refused to look back towards him as I stepped towards the table; my hand had a slight shake to it, but I still sank the green ball. 

I sighed, shaking my hands out, trying to calm the way my heart was still racing;  _ a simple touch, a hand on my back, should not affect me this much.  _

I glanced up towards Matt, hoping he hadn’t noticed the effect he’d had on me, but the smirk on his face as he picked up his beer assured me he had, and that it had definitely been on purpose. 

I missed the next shot, my focus diverted to the still warm sensation on my back. 

“You’re so screwed.” Lily whispered as I sat down next to her, picking up her water bottle; Matt was, thankfully, focused on his conversation with Theo. 

“Yeah.” I breathed out. “I think I might be.” 

By the time my next turn was up, I’d barely managed to calm my nerves, but I was pretty sure I  _ looked  _ calm and confident, anyway. 

I paused by Matt, who was leaning against the wall, and smiled innocently. “You know, it’s not very gentlemanly to try to distract a girl.” 

“Who said I was a gentleman?” Matt smirked, leaning in to push a stray hair behind my ear before lowering his voice to a whisper. “Remember, you started this game.” 

I turned towards the table, doing everything in my power to block out Matt’s presence, let out a raggedy breath, and lined my shot up. I didn’t make the mistake of looking up at him this time, sinking two more balls before missing my third shot. 

I smiled at Matt, deciding to use his move on him, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. “You know, I like this longer hair on you. Makes me want to run my fingers through it.” 

The look in Matt’s eyes shifted from playful to serious, and he glanced down at my lips; I thought for a split second he was going to lean down and kiss me until my brother cleared his throat from somewhere behind us. 

This time, Matt moved deliberately, carefully avoiding touching me anywhere; I resisted the urge to glare at my brother. 

“So, I think we should call it a night after this game, okay?” Lily stated. “We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” 

There was a nervousness to Lily’s voice I couldn’t understand until I followed her line of sight; Harrison, across the bar, talking to Hope. 

“Yeah.” I agreed. 

Matt seemed to notice both of our tones and looked towards where we were both watching. “Is that the ex?” 

“Yep.” I confirmed. “Let’s finish this game.” 

Matt finished it in one turn, sinking all three of the guys’ remaining balls; he moved quickly, grabbing my coat for me, helping me into it. 

“Sylvie.” Harrison greeted as he approached our table. “It’s been a while. I heard you were in town for Thanksgiving, I was hoping to bump into you.” 

“Well, you did.” I stepped backwards when Harrison stepped forward for a hug. “Unfortunately, we’re just leaving.” 

“But it’s still so early.” Harrison remarked; he was still close enough for me to smell the alcohol on him, and since he’d only just arrived at the bar, he’d probably been drinking at home, which didn’t surprise me. Harrison had spent most holidays I’d known him drinking. 

“Early day tomorrow.” I smiled. 

I felt Matt’s hand go to my back again, this time in a way that felt protective. “And it’s been a long day, driving in from Chicago.” 

Harrison looked at Matt for the first time. “Who’s your friend?” 

“None of your business.” I rolled my eyes, grabbing my purse. “Better yet, go ask Hope. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to loop you in.” 

“Harrison.” Theo’s voice was a warning, putting his hand on Harrison’s shoulder. “Walk away.” 

“Why?” Harrison laughed. “I don’t need to. She’s going to run away. It’s kind of her thing.” 

I sighed; Harrison’s words had zero impact on me anymore, but I knew his mouth got him in trouble when he drank. And with Matt’s protective nature, it was a recipe for disaster. 

“You should listen to your friend.” Matt warned. 

“It’s fine, Matt.” I looped my arm through his. “Let’s just get out of here.” 

* * *

“Goodnight, you two.” Lily smiled after Matt and I climbed out of the SUV. “We’ll be here bright and early.” 

“Goodnight.” I smiled. “Enjoy your child free night.” 

“We will.” Theo laughed. 

I used my old key to let us in the front door; the lights were all off in the living room, but my grandma was sitting at the dining room table, reading a book. “You kids have fun?” 

I glanced at Matt, who’d been noticeably quiet the car ride home. “I did.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Matt smiled. 

“I’m going to go shower.” I laughed. “I always feel like I need to after Hoppy’s. Are you going to bed?” 

“I’ll probably be awake a while.” 

“Okay, then I won’t say goodnight yet.” I smiled, heading for the stairs. “Oh, a reminder, the kids are asleep in the room next to yours. Don’t wake them. I accidentally did once the last time I was here and then I was taking care of kids in the middle of the night for like two hours.” 

Matt laughed. “Got it.” 

* * *

I’d taken a longer shower than I planned to; by the time I emerged from the bathroom in my pajamas, I expected Matt would’ve already gone to bed, but his bedroom door was open and he wasn’t in the bed. 

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear my grandma’s voice; I was still out of their sight, but I could hear them perfectly. 

“I never liked that boy.” 

“He didn’t seem like the nicest guy, that’s for sure.” 

“Sylvie’s ability to see the best in people is unparalleled, but she rarely extends the same generosity towards herself. I told her not to accept his proposal back then.” Grandma sighed. “I told her not to settle, that she could do better. Told her not to marry someone because she  _ could  _ see yourself with him, that one day she’d find someone she couldn’t see herself living  _ without  _ and that was the man she should marry.” 

I sighed, knowing I should take a few steps forward and announce my presence. 

“I’m glad she didn’t.” I smiled, leaning against the staircase rail. “I can’t imagine 51 if she hadn’t come to Chicago. 51 just wouldn’t be the same without Sylvie.” 

I stepped forward, catching their attention; my grandma stood up, announcing she’d be back in a minute, which wasn’t subtle at all. 

“You’re still up. I figured you’d have gone to bed.” 

“I’m about to. I wanted to stay up to say good night.” 

“I’m glad you did.” I put my hand on his shoulder. “I had fun tonight.” 

“So did I.” Matt smiled. “Sorry you had to bump into your ex fiancé.” 

“He doesn’t bother me anymore, Matt.” I sat down in the chair across from him, curling my legs up to fit on the chair with me, knees to my chest. “He’s ancient history.” 

“I’m glad. You can do a hell of a lot better than some jerk that still feels the need to try to put you down after all these years.” 

“Yeah, I know.” I smiled. “Thank you for coming, Matt. I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Thank you for inviting me.” 

I sighed, glancing at the clock. “We should probably both go to bed. Sleeping in will not be an option in this house tomorrow.” 

Matt nodded, standing up. “Good night, Sylvie.” 

“Good night, Matt.” I watched him walk away, not even noticing my grandma until she was right in front of the table. 

“That boy loves you.” She stated it as if it was a simple fact. 

“I don’t know about that.” Did he have feelings for me? Yes, I was pretty confident he did. But love? Gabby was the love of his life. His  _ miracle _ . 

“Honey, I’ve been on this earth for eighty years.” Grandma smiled as she sat down. “And I know a man in love. He adores you.” 

“Grandma.” I sighed; it was too late, and I was too drained for this discussion. 

“You love him.” 

_ Yes.  _ “Maybe.” 

“That’s not a maybe situation.” 

“I don’t... know exactly what I feel.”

What I’d thought was love in the past felt nothing like this; I’d never felt like being around someone felt like...  _ home.  _ That was the only way I could describe how I felt around Matt; it felt like coming home whenever I saw him. 

“Honey, I can tell by the look on your face you know how you feel, and I think you know how he feels.” Grandma smiled. “Now, maybe it scares you, or maybe you don’t know what to do about it, but that’s not the same as not knowing.”

“It does.” I whispered. “It scares me. What if it didn’t work out and I lose him? He’s... too important for me to lose.” 

“I don’t think you  _ could  _ ever lose that boy.” Grandma laughed. “Something tells me he’d be the type to fight for you to be in his life. Friend or more.” 

I sighed; I needed to get out of this kitchen and go to bed before I did something stupid, like go upstairs and tell Matt how felt. “I’m going to go to bed, grandma. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Good night, sweetheart.” Grandma smiled. “And it’s after midnight. Happy Thanksgiving.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's part two! This also incorporates another prompt from the Brettsey prompt challenge (place prompt: a kitchen). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I woke up to the sound of Christmas music, as typical in the Brett household on Thanksgiving. I sighed, sitting up in bed; I hadn’t gotten much sleep, tossing and turning and thinking about Matt. 

I looked at the clock; it was almost nine, which was later than I expected. Normally, the entire house was up before six. 

I climbed off the bed, unzipping my suitcase to find something to wear; I’d have to wear something nicer for dinner, but fleece lined leggings and my favorite pink sweatshirt would work for the morning. 

After getting dressed, I knocked on Matt’s door; when I didn’t get a response, I pushed the door open to see an empty, neatly made bed, so I headed downstairs. 

My mom and dad were busy in the kitchen, along with my aunt Ann. 

“Sylvie!” My aunt beamed, rushing over to hug me. “Good morning!” 

“Good morning.” I smiled. “I’ve missed you! How have you been?” 

“Oh, same old, same old.” Ann laughed. “How about you?” 

“I’ve been good.” 

“I’m so happy you got to come home this year.” Ann remarked. “And I met your friend. He seems lovely.” 

“He is.” I agreed. “Speaking of, where  _ is _ Matt?” 

“He’s outside with your brother and Lily and the kids.” Mom replied. “Those kids adore him.” 

“Yeah, Matt’s good with kids.” I glanced towards the back door. “I’m going to say good morning to everyone else, I’ll be back to help.” 

“Nonsense.” My dad waved me off. “We’ve got this. Go relax.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” My mother and aunt replied in unison. 

I pulled my boots on and opened the sliding back door, stepping out into the cold. No sooner had I closed the door behind me, a snowball flew right at me, hitting me in the arm. 

“He did it!” Hudson shouted, pointing at his father. 

“Asshole.” I mumbled, shooting my brother a glare; all I got as a response was a laugh.

I sat down at the patio table with Lily and Matt, who had Victoria in his lap. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” Matt smiled, but he was smiling at the baby in his lap. “Did you sleep okay? I thought I heard you up and down a few times last night.” 

“Not really, but I hope I didn’t wake you up.” 

Matt shook his head. “I wasn’t asleep much last night either.” 

I glanced out at the lake, watching Isabelle on her ice skates, spinning around in circles. 

“Sure you don’t want to skate, Matt?” I asked. 

Matt scoffed. “I’m sure.” 

“Burning buildings are fine, jumping off a moving truck and off a bridge is fine, but ice skating is too risky.” I nodded. “Got it.” 

“Running into burning buildings is my job, and jumping off a moving truck and a bridge was because  _ you  _ were in danger.” Matt laughed. 

“Wait, what?” Lily exclaimed. “Off a  _ bridge _ ?” 

“It wasn’t very high.” Matt shrugged, playing it off, like it hadn’t been a big deal; it  _ had  _ been a big deal, one that had landed him in hot water with the Chief. “I’ve made higher jumps.” 

“You’re crazy.” Lily laughed. “I say that with the utmost respect, but you’re crazy. Jumping off a  _ bridge. _ ” 

* * *

“Dad!” Isabelle’s scream made my heart skip a beat. “Dad! I think the ice is cracking!”

“Get off the ice!” Theo shouted. 

“No!” Matt shouted as he handed Victoria to Lily and was on his feet faster than I’d ever seen. “Don’t move!” 

Matt was running across the yard, shouting for Isabelle to not move; I was right behind him, with Lily and Theo right with me. 

“Mom!” Isabelle cried; I watched her leg move, causing the ice to shatter underneath her before she disappeared into the water. Matt was only a few seconds behind her, diving in the water. 

As much as I didn’t want to move my eyes from the spot they’d disappeared into, I had to turn, stepping in front of my brother to stop him from rushing after them. “Theo, Theo, you can’t. Matt’s trained for this. You’re not. He’ll get her.” 

It was really only a matter of seconds, less than a minute, but time had never moved slower. 

“Isabelle!” Lily cried, and I turned around as they surfaced. 

Isabelle was shivering and coughing, but alert; Matt lifted her up onto the side and Theo scooped her up. 

“We need to get her body temperature up. Now.” I tried to remain calm. “We have to get her inside.” 

Theo and Lily took off towards the door, and I hesitated, looking back at Matt; he’d already pulled himself out of the water. 

“Go. Start getting her warmed up. I’m right behind you.” Matt was also shivering, but I knew he’d get himself inside; he knew how to take care of himself. 

I took off running after them into the house; the entire family was frantic in the hallway and I pushed past my parents, aunt, and grandma to get in the bedroom. 

“Get those wet clothes off her, now.” I pulled open the dresser, finding the warmest clothes she had at my parents’ house. Thankfully, my mother was prepared for every type of weather and had plenty of warm clothes for her. “Get these on her, get her under the blankets.” 

“Is she okay?” My mom was on the verge of tears in the hallway. 

“She will be. Somebody bring me the thermometer.” I leaned over the bed, checking her pulse. It was steady. I sighed. “Isabelle, sweetie, how are you feeling?” 

“Cold.” 

“I know, honey, but anything else? Dizzy?”

“No.” 

“Here’s the thermometer.” My dad rushed in the room to hand it to me. 

I checked her temperature and sighed in relief. “It’s not low enough for hypothermia. She’ll be fine, she just needs to warm up.” 

Lily crawled into the bed next to her. “Thank you, Sylvie.” 

“I’m going to go check on Matt.” I left my niece with her parents, stepping into the crowded hall; the rest of the kids had joined everybody else. “She’s going to be fine. She just needs to warm up.” 

Before I could knock on his door, Matt’s door swung open; he was in dry clothes, with the quilt wrapped around him. 

“Is she okay?” 

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him, under the blanket, my face on his chest. “Thank you.” 

Matt’s arms wrapped around me, pulling me into the quilt with him, and I was very much aware of my entire family watching us, but I didn’t care. I didn’t care when my family started thanking him; I tuned them out, focusing on the fact I could hear his heartbeat. 

I heard everybody slowly leaving, going back downstairs. 

“Seriously, Matt. Thank you.” I whispered. “If you weren’t here…”

“Hey, don’t think like that.” Matt sighed. “She’s okay, that’s all that matters.” 

“Matt?” Theo stepped out of the kids’ room, and I reluctantly stepped back, out of Matt’s arms. “I can never thank you enough.” 

Matt shook his head. “I’m just happy she’s okay.” 

“She is.” Theo nodded. “She wants to talk to you. To thank you herself.” 

Matt looked at me before nodding. “I’ll be right there.” 

“I’ll see you downstairs.” 

I could hear the rest of my family in the kitchen, but I didn’t have the energy to deal with them at the moment. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to sort out the thoughts in my head. 

* * *

I knew by the footsteps it was Matt coming down the stairs without opening my eyes; he was quicker than anybody else. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah.” I sighed, leaning up. “A fun start to Thanksgiving, huh?” 

“Aren’t you the one that said drama keeps life interesting?” Matt asked, moving my legs to sit down before putting them on his lap. “Literally yesterday.” 

I tried not to focus on the way his hand was resting on my knee. “My niece having a near death experience isn’t drama, it’s terrifying.” 

“I agree.” Matt chuckled. “I thought it was pretty terrifying when  _ you _ had a near death experience and you just brushed it right off.” 

“It’s not the first time, probably won’t be the last.” I shrugged. 

Matt’s phone pinged with a new text. He glanced at the screen before turning towards me with a smile. “There’s a surprise outside for you.” 

“A surprise?” I sat up with a grin. “What kind of surprise?”

“Well, why don’t you go find out?” 

I hopped off the couch, glancing back towards him as I pulled my boots on, finding him smiling at me, before opening the front door. I stepped onto the patio just in time to see my step-father pulling a car seat out of the backseat of his car. 

“Scott?” I grinned, rushing towards the car. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?” 

“Your friend called, said he thought having your sister here would make you happy, and well, we were just going to be at home just the two of us, so…” 

“I can’t believe it.” I smiled. “I am so happy you’re here.” 

I glanced back at the patio, Matt was leaning against the railing watching us, my mom in the doorway. 

“We’re happy to be here.” Scott laughed. “She’ll be happy to get out of this car seat.” 

“Oh, of course. Let’s get inside.” I laughed, leading him up to the house. “Mom, you remember Scott? And this is Amelia.” 

“Of course.” Mom smiled. “It’s great to have you both.” 

I bumped my shoulder into Matt’s. “This was your doing?” 

Matt shrugged. “All I did was ask your parents’ permission and make a phone call. Not a big deal.” 

I shook my head. “It’s not a little thing to me, Matt. Thank you.” 

“You know how I said you apologize for things you don’t need to?” Matt laughed. “You say thank you for things you don’t need to, as well.” 

“Well, it is _ thanksgiving _ .”

* * *

“I can’t believe how big she’s gotten.” Matt laughed as Amelia crawled towards him; we were sitting on the floor with Amelia and Victoria. 

I was holding Victoria, who’d  _ finally _ let Matt put her down; she’d been in his lap for nearly an hour. 

“I know.” I smiled at my niece in my arms. “It’s crazy how fast they grow.” 

“She really looks like you.” Matt was looking between Amelia and a picture of me when I was a toddler sitting on the bookshelf. 

I watched him bouncing Amelia on his lap, and for a second, I could picture us, sitting on a floor, playing with another blond-haired, blue-eyed baby. Ours. 

“I mean, we both have blonde hair and blue eyes, beyond that, don’t all babies look alike?” I laughed, trying to push the idea from my head; that was a dangerous daydream. 

“Same nose and the dimples too.”

“She does.” Scott laughed. “Looks like she could be you guys’ kid, easily.” 

I hoped my face wasn’t as red as it felt as I faked a laugh, not risking looking at Matt. 

“You know, it’s almost time to eat.” I handed Victoria to Theo and stood up. “I should probably go get changed.” 

* * *

“Hey.” Matt stood in the doorway. “You want to tell me why you ran off?” 

“I needed to change.” A lie that would’ve been more convincing if I had already changed, but I’d spent the past fifteen minutes curled up on my bed, talking myself out of doing anything stupid, like acting on these damn feelings. 

As Matt crossed the distance between the door and the bed, I forced myself into a sitting position, leaning my back against the headboard. 

Matt sat down at the foot of the bed and gave me a knowing look. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.”

“Talk to me, Sylvie.” When I didn’t respond, he sighed. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What?” I shook my head. “No, not at all.”

“Then what’s on your mind?” 

“I don’t think you’re going to like the answer to that.” I took a deep breath and exhaled. This conversation could be the point of no return; if my feelings weren’t already apparent, no doubt being questioned about his ex wife would make it obvious. “Because what’s on my mind is Gabby.”

I watched his body language change as he tensed up. “Why?” 

“Have you talked to her lately?”

“No, not since she was in Chicago last year.” Matt looked bewildered.

“Do you ever think about what would happen if she came back for real?” 

“Not really, no.” Matt sighed. “It’s been over two years. She’s not coming back.” 

“What if she came back and asked you to go with her?”

“She  _ did  _ ask me to go with her the first time she came back. I said no then, I’d say no now. Sylvie, why are you asking about Gabby?” 

_ Because I need to know if you’re still in love with her.  _ “Because we never talk about her, and I feel like she’s an elephant in the room. You never even say her name.” 

“I don’t talk about her because honestly, I don’t really think about her much anymore.” Matt shrugged. “She’s in my past. Reliving the past is not my favorite pastime.” 

“Yeah, I get that…” His response was fair and honest, but it didn’t answer the question I was afraid to ask. 

“Sylvie.” Matt’s soft voice made me look up to meet his eyes. “You’re dancing around the question you want to ask, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” I mumbled a barely audible response as I nodded. 

“Ask it.” He had a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

I took another deep breath and exhaled. “Are you still in love with Gabby?” 

“No.” Matt smiled. “Of course I love Gabby, she was an important part of my life and I honestly have no idea how I would’ve survived losing Hallie without her, but no. I’m not  _ in  _ love with her, not anymore.” 

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest, a weight I’d been lugging around for months. “Oh.” 

“Oh.” Matt smirked. “Did you have any other questions?” 

“Plenty.” I mirrored his grin. “But not for when we’re supposed to be having thanksgiving dinner with my family in a few minutes.” 

“Okay.” Matt laughed, standing up. “I better go change.” 

* * *

After dinner, I was trying to focus on what each family member was saying as they went around the table, saying what they were most thankful for; I smiled and laughed in all the right places, but my attention was divided. 

Divided between my family and the man in the seat next to me; the dining room table was more cramped than usual, and Matt and I were shoulder to shoulder. Every time either of us moved our arms, we brushed against each other.

Matt had his arm slung across the back of my chair now that we’d finished eating, and every few minutes, I’d feel his fingers brushing over my shoulder; I was pretty sure it was absentmindedly, I’d looked over at him the first few times, but he was always looking elsewhere. 

“Sylvie?” My father’s voice snapped my attention back to my family. “Your turn. What are you most thankful for this year?” 

I hadn’t been paying enough attention, much less considering what I was going to say; Matt moved his arm, I assume because he realized all eyes were now on me, which also made it easier to focus. 

“The thing I’m most thankful for this year is my family. I’m always thankful for my family, but this year I realize more than ever how lucky I am. Some people are lucky if they have one family that they love, and I somehow ended up with three. I’ve got you guys.” I looked at my parents and Theo, the rest of my adoptive family. “And I got Julie and Scott and Amelia. I wish Julie could be here too. I think she’d have fit right in.” 

Scott gave me a sad smile, patting my shoulder. “She’d have loved all of you, really.” 

“She would have.” I smiled. “And I’ve got Matt, and the rest of my 51 family back in Chicago. I’m really so lucky to have so many amazing people in my life.” 

I turned towards Matt, who was smiling at me; there was more I wanted to say to Matt directly, but I would not say it in front of everybody. 

“Oh, it’s my turn.” Matt laughed. “I’m thankful for Sylvie. This year has been... rough, I think we can all agree on that, and Sylvie, your optimism, your belief in people, in the universe, it just never wavers, and it’s contagious. It’s helped keep me sane through this year. Honestly, you...you’ve been the one good constant this year.” 

His eyes never moved from mine, and it was like the rest of the world had faded away, the same feeling I’d gotten at Molly’s the night Gallo had let the truth slip about how Matt had reached me faster than anybody. And just like that night, the urge to just kiss him was overwhelming. 

My aunt cleared her throat before she launched into what she was thankful for, but I didn’t hear a word of it; I waited until she was finished talking to excuse myself, claiming I needed to use the restroom. 

Once I was out of the dining room, I ignored the stairs, bolting into the kitchen, taking a deep breath as I leaned against the counter.

I knew I couldn’t keep running away whenever my feelings became overwhelming, but my emotions would  _ not _ win in front of my entire family. 

Matt peeked his head into the kitchen; I knew he’d come looking for me. 

“Hey.” He leaned against the counter next to me. “Why are you hiding in the kitchen?” 

“Well, clearly, I ran away.” I laughed.

“Clearly.” Matt chuckled. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately. At Molly’s, at 51, here today,  _ twice _ . I’m beginning to think you’re running away from  _ me _ .” 

“Not from you, no. I would never run away from you. You’re the one I always run  _ to  _ when things go wrong. What I didn’t want to say out there, in front of everybody, is that you’re what I’m most grateful for this year, too. You’re always there for me.”  _ Now or never, Brett.  _ “What I have been trying to run from is my feelings, so I wouldn’t end up doing this.” 

I was  _ done  _ overthinking it; I stepped closer, closing the gap between us in a soft kiss. 

When I pulled away, I watched Matt expectantly, waiting for him to say something; his only response was putting his hands on my hips and pulling me in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers run through his hair. 

It wasn’t until my back bumped into the counter I remembered we were in the middle of my parents’ kitchen, a houseful of people just a few dozen feet away, and I reluctantly pulled away; Matt Casey knew how to kiss, and I would’ve happily spent the rest of the day doing just that. 

“We should probably get back in there.” I smiled. “You know, before somebody comes looking for us.” 

“Probably.” Matt mumbled, pulling me back in for another quick kiss. “Go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

I wanted to kiss him again, but then I’d get wrapped up in it and we’d be there until someone walked in. “Okay.” 

* * *

“Well, we should probably get going.” Scott announced. 

We’d all moved to the living room; I was holding Amelia on my lap, trying to make her laugh.

I knew they’d be leaving soon, but I still pouted, kissing Amelia’s cheek; she giggled, burying face in my hair. “Aw, I’m gonna miss this little girl.”

“I know. You can come visit any time, though.” Scott stated. “But we’re driving out to Indianapolis to stay the night with my cousin, and I don’t want to get there too late.” 

“I know.” I sighed. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer and come visit in a few weeks?” 

I glanced across the room at Matt; he was in the middle of a conversation with Theo and Lily, but he looked up and smiled at me. 

“Of course, you’re welcome whenever.” Scott replied. “Matt, too.”

I felt my cheeks warm as I bit my lip to hide my grin. “Is it that obvious?” 

“Yeah, kind of.” Scott laughed, reaching for Amelia to put her in her car seat. “Julie liked him, thought there was something there between you two. Told me as much the night she met him.” 

“I know.” I chuckled. “She asked how long we’d been dating, I told her we were just friends, and I don’t think she believed me.” 

“She’d be really happy to see you happy, Sylvie.” Scott smiled. “Now, we’re going to go before I get too mushy.”

I laughed, leaning forward to give Amelia another kiss in her car seat. “Thank you for coming, Scott. It really meant a lot to me to have you guys here.” 

“I’m glad he called.” Scott pulled me into a hug. “It was fun. Stay safe out there in Chicago, okay? And come visit soon.”

“I will.” I promised.

I walked Scott and Amelia out to their car, watching from the driveway until they were out of sight. 

“You okay?” Matt was waiting on the patio. 

“Yeah, of course.” I climbed up the front steps. “I’m going to make a trip out to see them in a few weeks.”

“That’s nice.” Matt smiled as I stepped closer. 

“I wouldn’t mind some company, of course.” I smiled. “Assuming you’re up for another trip to Rockford.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Matt glanced back at the house before stealing a quick kiss. “What time did you want to head out?” 

“Originally, I thought maybe around nine, so we’d be back before midnight, since we’re on shift in the morning, but now I’m thinking we should head back earlier.” 

“You sure?” Matt asked. “You don’t want to spend another couple of hours with your family?” 

“I’ll see them in a little over a month for my grandma’s birthday.” I shrugged, reaching to lace my fingers through his. “Besides, I have a better idea for those few hours.” 

“Oh, really?” He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Well, suddenly that three hour drive is going to feel a bit like torture.” 

“We’ve waited this long.” I smirked, dropping his hand before stepping inside. “Hey guys, I think we’re going to be heading out.” 

“I thought you were staying a few more hours?” Theo asked.

“I know, we were going to, but it’s been a long day and we’re on shift in the morning.” I sighed. “So I think we’re going to go once we get our stuff packed up.” 

“We understand.” Mom nodded. “I don’t love the idea of you driving so late anyways. It’s probably for the best.” 

* * *

I was used to my family’s hugging, Matt was still not; despite that, he smiled as everybody took turns hugging both of us. 

“Thank you for having me, Mr. Brett, Mrs -” Matt caught himself before he said it. “Claire.” 

“Oh, it’s been our pleasure. I’m so glad we finally got to meet you.” Mom smiled. “You’re welcome anytime, of course.” 

My grandma smiled, pulling me into a hug. “I love you, dear girl.”

“Love you too, grandma.”

She shot me a knowing look and a wink before hugging Matt. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing you again, Captain. Maybe next holiday.” 

Matt smiled at me. “Hopefully.” 

Once she released him from the hug, he picked up both our bags. “I’ll take these out to the car.” 

“Just so you know…” Theo whispered as he hugged me. “You both have terrible poker faces. We all figured out  _ something  _ was different as soon as you walked back in the dining room.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Sure you don’t.” Theo laughed. “Whatever you say, Sylv. As long as you’re happy.” 

“I am.” I grinned. “Okay, I love you all. I’ll see you soon.” 

Matt was leaning against the passenger side of the car when I stepped outside, waiting. 

“You mind driving?” I tossed him my keys, already knowing he wouldn’t; he caught them with ease. 

“Not at all.” He pulled the passenger door open for me and closed it behind me. As soon as he was in the driver’s seat, one hand went to mine, locking our fingers together. 

I waited until we were out of the small town and out on the interstate to say anything. “I’m really glad you came with me.” 

“I’m really glad you weren’t going to take no for an answer.” I could see his smile, even in the darkness, just by the lights of the panels in the car. 

“Oh, I’m really stubborn when I want to be, that’s true.” I laughed. “You really didn’t have a choice in the matter.” 

“Seriously though, even aside from this -” Matt raised our linked hands. “This was the best Thanksgiving I can remember. Your family is amazing.” 

“Yeah, they’re pretty great.” I agreed. “They loved you, you know. I’m never going to be able to come home alone again without them asking about you, so I’m sorry to say that you’re just going to have to come with me for holidays and birthdays from now on.” 

“I think that sounds pretty great to me.” 

“It sounds pretty great to me too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I had fun writing this one. I've got a couple more in the works, so hopefully you'll be seeing more from me soon! 
> 
> I wish everybody a happy (and safe and healthy) Thanksgiving! Or if you don't celebrate, a great rest of your week!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it <3 and I hope everybody is staying safe and healthy with everything going on in the world right now!
> 
> Feel free to comment or reach out on Tumblr or Twitter (I can be found under 'atiredfangirl' on both).


End file.
